Chain
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Letters were what brought them together, and ripped them apart.


My father told me I should find something useful to do, so I decided to write a letter. I was at loss when my nurse suggested it, but she said I should write to you, as you're locked away in a castle. I figured since neither of us have friends, we could be it for each other. I hope you agree, as I'm terribly bored of wandering these halls alone.

-Prince Hans Westergård of the Southern Isles

Prince Hans Westergård of the Southern Isles,

I apologize for my tardiness in my reply, I infrequently receive mail. I enjoy your thoughtfullness, but I do not believe two souls so far apart could ever be too fond for each other. If you wish to continue exchanging letters, I will continue to write replies.

-Princess Elsa of Arendelle

Elsa,

I thank you for keeping contact, as mine is limited. Though my caretaker assures me that my mother does not hate me, I cannot believe it. My brothers also detest me, and three of them (William, Nikolaus, and Alexander), are currently pretending I do not exist.

As we are supposed to be friends, I believe we should exchange some form of pleasantries. What is your favorite color (and why)? Do you prefer night or day? I lack creativity to think of more questions at this moment, but you are welcome to ask me some.

-Hans Westergård

Hans,

Your family sounds awful, and I offer my condolences. If I could ease your pain I would, but my situation behind a locked door and with limited contact does not allow for it. If we could switch positions, I would in a heartbeat, though I know so little about you.

As to your questions, I enjoy dark green and pale blues and occasionally hues of purple. I prefer day, because you can see everything out in the world.

I shall ask you as to why your family does not appreciate you.

With warm regards,

Elsa

Elsa,

My family does not "appreciate" me because I am the youngest. I was unwanted and the last of thirteen. My father claimed thirteen was an unlucky number, and that I should have never been. My mother scolded me for existing, and my brothers took it into their hands to remind me that I could never be good enough. I try everyday to prove I will one day be just as momentous as them, but I'm considering joining the Navy. That seems easier than vying for the crown.

As to you, don't you have a younger sister? Are you two close? Is she shut in with your or separate from you as well?

On a side note, I wish you a happy eleventh birthday, I had not realized the date was so close.

-Hans

Hans,

I find myself disgusted with your family. I wish you could live in my kingdom, in our castle. It's a little empty and quiet, but we could read together, maybe. I find myself longing to know you in person.

You are correct. I have a younger sister by the name of Anna. We were close when we were younger but now we are separated after an accident happened. I stay in a room and she roams the castle. She spends most days knocking on my door, requesting for me to play with her.

Thank you. I presume your fourteenth birthday is approaching?

-Elsa

Elsa,

I would love to know you in person. I'd give you a hug and give you a kiss so you know someone likes you and doesn't want you locked behind a door.

Nikolaus's horse gave birth to, but the poor thing is sick. I'm trying to nurse him back to health since everyone else has given up on him. His name is Sitron.

You presume correct, my fourteenth birthday is approaching, but I doubt anyone but yourself will remember it.

I hope you and your sister can have a close relationship one day.

-Hans

Hans,

I appreciate your concern, but I would not advice physical contact of any form. That is both my wish, and in your best interest. I do appreciate your thoughtfulness.

How is Sitron? Did you nurse him back to health or did he succumb to sickness? I hope that he is better, he could be your friend, even if he is an animal.

-Elsa

Elsa,

Sitron is fine. I have been nursing him back to health for the past month, and he's slowly regaining his strength. I presume you I will be able to ride him in the near future. I'm sure he'd love to meet you.

My fourteenth birthday has come and passed. I was allowed to eat sweets for dinner, but none made an effort to actively remember the date. Three of my brothers are still pretending I'm invisible.

I want to meet you soon. Is there anyway we could meet up and be together? Or are you confined to your room for eternity?

-Hans

Hans,

I'm glad to hear that your horse is in better health. My own horse, Blizzard, is a bit fidgety so I don't ride her as often as I should. I'm postively terrified of heights, so I don't enjoy it as much as I'm sure you would. Though sometimes I do go down to her stable just to have someone to spend time with.

How long do you suppose your brothers will pretend you are invisible? And are you certain it isn't for a good reason? Sometimes the worst things are done out of love. I do wish you luck with coping, however.

My twelfth birthday approaches, and I'll come out of my room for cakes and a few presents. Possibly to exchange short formalities with guests.

I do not wish to meet you. I realize it sounds vicious of me to say so, but I do not believe you would find me joyful, and I do not wish to harm you in any way. If we were ever at the same gathering, I would not make myself known to you.

-Elsa

Elsa,

Animals are often fickle, they can reflect emotions sometimes. Since you are afraid to ride Blizzard she's probably afraid to let you ride. Good news with Sitron! He's in full health and I took him for his first ride. We went through the forest while everything was in full bloom. I enclosed a flower that made me think of you, though no doubt it will be dead by the time it reaches you.

I'm fairly certain they just dislike me. I've stopped taking it personally, it's probably because I'm more charming and well rounded in my short life than they ever will be.

For your twelfth birthday I've enclosed a necklace and a picture I drew. I'm not a great artist, but it is what I'd assume you may look like. I presume your other presents will be much grander but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Very well, I shall respect your wishes. Though if we ever were in the same place I'd wish for you to reveal yourself as I would like to know you personally, by face. I can't help be a little curious, and I'm sure you are as well.

Next summer marks my first sail with the Navy. I'll mostly be onboard and go through training, but I feel I'll enjoy being free out on the ocean. Perhaps we'll sail by Arendelle and I can wave at you through your window.

-Hans

Hans,

I will attempt to spend more time riding Blizzard, though I do not believe I will ever find it enjoyable. I'm glad to hear Sitron is in great health, I was worried for your sake. I enjoy hearing about your adventures. As for the white rose, it did die, but I had it pressed between pages and now I can have it forever. Thank you.

I absolutely adore the necklace, thank you. As for the picture... it was interesting to say the least. My nose is a tad sharper and my lips are less full. My eyes are blue, not brown, and my hair is blonde. I think it's beautiful none the less and have decided to keep it. I'll enclose a picture of what I imagine you to look like.

If we were ever at the same event, I'll announce myself to you and let you sweep me off my feet and waltz me around like I'm your queen. Then I'll let you kiss me while we stand under the stars on a balcony. But that day will never be.

Do be careful, sailing is an awful frightful thing. Though I suppose you do enjoy it if you're so eager. I hate the sea, it makes me sick. I cannot even swim.

I must travel to Corona for a festival that is held in remembrance for my cousin. I shall write when I return, but do not fear for the lack between then. Perhaps I'll send back one of the lanterns they release to celebrate her.

-Elsa

Elsa,

I apologize in my delay for my correspondance. I was sent for training earlier than I had believed, meaning I had little time to try and write back. In the absence I turned 15, and I assume your 13th birthday finally passed as well. If it has I apologize again.

Your picture is frightful. My nose is much sharper and angular, and my lips are thin. My eyes are dark green and I have red hair, and I have softer features than the sharp ones you drew me with. I also am unaware as to why you drew me with a scar on my chin and a mustache. Though your creativity is endless, I am thoroughly horrified.

I hate how you say it could never be. You dreamt it yet you do not wish it to be reality. I'd shower you in compliments until your cheeks flushed dark and I'd treat you like you deserve to be. We could talk in a garden and when no one is looking, shut the doors so it's just us, singing our hearts desires. But I suppose if you don't wish for it to be reality, I will not force it upon you.

Sailing is not too bad. The smell of the sea is the worse that happens, and you must be experienced for the most treacherous of waters. Maybe one day we could travel together. No worries I'll hold your hair while you are sick.

I must attend one of my brother's wedding. I awfully wish you were invited so I could see you for the first time.

-Hans

Hans,

I was invited to William's wedding, but I decided not to attend. I yearned to have you clasp me in your arms, and yet I do not trust myself, thus I hung back in Arendelle while my family attended the festivities. My mother told stories of the ravishing bride, and my father said every one of you was handsome. I cannot possibly imagine what it must have been like to gaze upon your features.

I wish to sail with you. All over the world we could visit, from France to Spain. We could pick up dialects and dance to their music. You could hold my hand while we gazed upon the beautiful structure in Rome. I long for your contact, and yet I push myself away from it, and I am beyond confused. Sometimes I lay here and imagine you saying nonsense while you kiss me. Perhaps it is with the new age.

-Elsa

Elsa,

I am to enter training again. I realize my letter is rather tardy, but I was slightly off put by your confession. Though if I said I did not have similar fantasies of a life with you I would be lying. I wish to make you mine, though you refuse to let me. One day we will meet and I will gaze upon your beauty and kiss you so you know how much I care for you.

I shall write once my training is done. In the meantime, another year will pass, so I'll enclose a gift for you.

-Hans

Hans,

The barettes are lovely. I'll wear them as much as possible. Though I do need to ask - why do you always get me things with snowflakes? Is it because they're beautiful? Or do you simply lack the knowledge of something else I may like? For future reference, the snowflakes are fine, they're positively darling.

I have a confession, and it is rather selfish. I wish you would stop training, because I enjoy your company and I hate having to wait such long pauses to be able to talk to you. I realize this is unkind to say, but I need you in my life, where as they do not necessarily.

Anna likes to sing to me, though I'm unsure why. She still knocks on my door and asks if I want to build a snowman with her, but she's added some new creative verses. I've also started wearing gloves, because my father believes it will help.

-Elsa

Elsa,

I'm sorry the training inconveniences you. I also miss you terribly as well, but I enjoy the sea. It feels like I'm making a difference, and I'm doing something I love. I wish there was still a way for us to keep touch without you starved for contact.

My brothers finally stopped pretending I'm invisible, though I find myself not caring because of the treatment they put me through. They stole one of your many letters and proceeded to tease me about it. I know it's wrong to say I hate them, but I do.

How does it feel to be fourteen? Still confused with your overabundance of emotions that plague you?

-Hans

Hans,

Being fourteen does not feel much different. I've learned to suppress inappropriate feelings, so to your question no I do not feel them. Anna is 11 and I wish I could have her cheerfulness. She sings and prances around, commanding my parents undeniable affection. I promise I am not jealous of her, but all my parents will ever see me as is out of control and a danger to all. I apologize for burdening you with this.

For your 18th birthday, I am supposed to attend alone as a preparation for attending events when I am queen. Perhaps I will reveal myself, but we shall see when the time comes.

Elsa.

Elsa,

That is still a year and a half away, so there is time to dwell. Even if you do not present yourself, I will take pleasure just from your presence. I'll ask every lady to dance, and the one that turns me down is you. And then we'll dance together and make everyone envious.

Sitron has an infected foot. I'm rather worried about it, so we've stopped horseback riding to allow it to heal.

My brother is making me take up swordmanship. Even though I'm easily adaptable I find it frustrating. When will I ever use a sword? My brother said to give punishment, but I don't believe it should be that cruel. Everyone should have the chance to redeem, no one is monster to the core.

-Hans

Hans,

Swordsmanship could be useful if you ever needed to defend yourself. What would you do if you were attacked by a someone three times your size? Fight them off with brutal force? I know it seems cruel, but disarming an opponent could be useful.

My day consisted of learning how to dance. I'm no good at it, to be honest. I lack the grace to stay on my feet nwithout the help of my partner, and I'm frightened to cling to them. So when I attend your birthday I will accept your invitation, so long as you do not mind holding me close and leading every step.

I have to go to Corona again for the festivities. This time I'll send back a souvenir.

Elsa.

Elsa,

Corona is a lovely place. I was there for the festivities once, and was surprised by the amount of time they poured into it for the love of their lost princess. What was her name? I can't remember but wasn't it a flower or something?

Sorry if my replies are short, I'll be attending full time training for a while and will barely have time to draw breath, let alone write.

-Hans

Hans,

My time is being absorbed with "Queenly" lessons. How to balance things on my head, how to look regal in distress, how to do my hair and makeup and wear a dress and look fascinating to men. How to be tough, but soft. It's all too complicated and I need a relief before my feet blister and run away from me.

Also happy birthday soon! No doubt I'll be too busy prepping to be queen so I'll enclose a pair of gloves for your birthday before our messages starting siphoning off again.

Elsa.

Elsa,

Thank you for the gloves, I absolutely love them. I'll wear them when you come for my 18th birthday.

Seventeen years is none too grand. It's full of fluctuating hormones, my biology tutor informed me, and, uh, inappropiate thoughts plague my mind. I'm torn between the bad and the good in it.

Shortly after my 18th I'll be joining the Navy full time until I'm 21. That'll mean a break in our letters, and I apologize in advance.

-Hans

Elsa,

I realize you probably haven't received my other letter yet, but I wanted to send this along with a early birthday gift (gloves) since I'll be starting up training sooner than expected. I expect the party to be cancelled for my 18th, I really have no interest. I'll resume writing to you when I arrive back home.

xoxo- Hans

Hans,

Thank you for the gloves, they're lovely. I shall await your next letter eagerly, dreading each day I have to walk in pointy heels and too tight dresses.

Oh, and Corona's "lost princess" was found. Her name is Rapunzel and she's absolutely infatuated with a thief. My aunt nearly fainted at the idea, though the poor man swears up and down he's changed his ways.

Elsa.

Elsa,

I know it has been a while since our last exchange, but excuse the tardiness. This will not be in the format it usually is, as I have something much more dire to inform you.

I love you. I don't know if I always have, but now I love you more than anything I have ever known. If I could kiss you, I would. If I could court you, I'd never stop. I'd let you be my Queen, and we would never have to worry about letters being late or lost at sea.

With love,

Hans

Hans,

I apologize for the delay, my first draft was soaked when I accidentally spilled water on it.

I am flattered by your declaration, but I'm not in love with you - romantic or otherwise. Though I may have been attracted to you when I was younger, I believe I've outgrown that feeling. Please don't let this ruin our friendship.

-Elsa

Hans,

It's been a couple of months. Please tell me you're okay. I know you said you'd be in the Navy, but surely you could sign a signature and send it to show you're alive?

-Elsa

Hans,

Are you alive? I have no knowledge of any wars currently taking place, but why are you ignoring me? I still want to be friends, you're the only one I have.

-Elsa

Hans,

I'm crying and my hand is shaking so I apologize if you cannot read this. Please don't be dead I'm sorry I was so harsh. You're my only friend and thread to this world to keep me from freaking out.

-Elsa

Hans,

Happy 19th birthday. Please send some sort of sign you're okay. Even if you're sick and on your bed, just have one of your brothers send something. Please.

-Elsa

Hans,

My parents died, going to Rapunzel's wedding. The sea was terrible, and a correspondance was dispatched saying their ship never arrived. I can't stop crying, and everything is out of control. I need you.

-Elsa

Hans,

I guess I have to be queen. I don't want to be. My day is supposed to be packed with lessons, but if you ever write back I'll make sure to read it right away.

-Elsa

Royal family of The Southern Isles,

You are formally invited to the coronation of her majesty, princess Elsa of Arendelle. Please send one delegate to attend, June 22.

.Princess Elsa of Arendelle

Elsa,

I'm writing this from my cell in the Southern Isles. I presume you know why. I would like to apologize for what I did to you, your sister, and any one else whom may have been harmed in my less than humane acts. I understand if you hate me, and I couldn't possibly try to make you change your mind, as my actions are irredeemable. No amount of punishment could possibly change what I have done, and for that I am sorry.

I also apologize for not writing to you from your age of 16 until now. I was upset and insecure from your rejection, and by the time I thought I could cool off enough to pen a reply I was thrown back in the navy.

I do still love you, even if you hate me. I realize I do not deserve your love, even if you did. And if you do hate me, well, then I suppose it's easier than the alternative. I could never hope to reach a status to redeem myself for you, so the very best I can do is apologize.

Please do not reply. I am to be hung in the morning for my crimes against Arendelle.

Love,

Hans


End file.
